


Oceanview

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Portkeys, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione is tricked into a girls weekend in Bora Bora with Ginny and Luna. But, a fight with Ron right before she has to pack lead to a pitcher of Sangria and a portkey. Never drink and portkey ...





	Oceanview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imtrouble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/gifts).



> Written for Hermione's Haven Odd the Beaten Path 2019 Fic Exchange  
> Prompt: There was a reason you shouldn't drink and use a Portkey! You always end up far away from home!
> 
> Written for Marvelouly Magical FanFictions' Bingo 2019 Square N3 - Free Space/Writer's Choice
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48092561108/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_Bishops Brew tomorrow morning. No Excuses - L_

Hermione looked down at the note that had been delivered by owl a few minutes earlier. Leave it to Luna to demand coffee on a Saturday morning when she could sleep in. She had better answer this owl before she was flooded. Luna, occasionally, was not a patient person.

_Fine, but not before 10 - H_

Hermione looked around the coffee shop but did not see Luna. Picking up her cup from the barista, she decided to find a table and wait. A flash of red hair by the front window caught Hermione’s attention. “Ginny? What are you doing here? I was expecting …”

“Good, you are here,” Luna interrupted Hermione’s last thought. “This is more than a coffee date. We need to talk about your obsessive need to work and not take vacation with us.”

“Yes, we need to discuss why you will not join us for a girls weekend in Bora Bora. Harry is off doing Auror business for the next few weeks and Luna is closing the shop for her annual holiday. You have not left your flat for anything other than work since you threw my brother out two months ago. Quit brooding and have some fun.'' Ginny chimed in as she pulled out a chair.

“Have a seat and help us decide where we are going. This trip is on me. I need sun, sand and sea … Not this.” Luna pointed to the raindrops running down the window. “All of us need this. I say we get a bungalow over the ocean and let the rest happen.”

“I second that. Luna. A short walk to the sand or a quick jump of the porch for the waves.” Ginny pointed to a picture of a series of bungalows over the water in the magazine she was holding. “Just what we need. I can leave tomorrow.”  
“I can call and get out bungalow now.” Luna reached for her mobile. “I can't leave until Monday night. How about we book Monday to Monday and each get out own portkey.”

Hermione felt like she was watching a tennis match as Ginny and Luna continued to throw ideas back and forth. “Now, wait a minute, I can’t just take a week of on such short notice …”

“Oh, It’s not short notice.” Luna handed Hermione a piece of parchment. “Kingsley approved it two weeks ago.”

“I did not request vacation …” Hermione sputtered.

“Well, then,” Ginny began to giggle. “You might want to be careful what you sign. Would you like to see your request.”

Hermione stared at the two pieces of parchment that her friends had handed her. One, was a request for vacation with her signature and the other was an approval of her vacation with an additional note from the Minister himself. “ _Granger, Go. Relax. The work will be here when you get back and the world will not end while you are gone. Kingsley_ ” Hermione whispered as she read. “Which one of you sneaks got me to sign this? Never mind. It doesn’t matter now. I guess I am going on vacation. I hate portkeys …”

“Well, it is better than the muggle way of getting there.” Luna sighed. “I would rather ride a thestral than trust a metal tube with extensions to get me there in one piece.”

“All set.” Luna looked up from her mobile. “We have a reservation for Monday. I may not trust planes, but muggle mobiles make some things easier. All you have to do is get your portkey and get there.”

Ginny smiled and got up from the table. “Pack for sun and fun. Time to breathe, Miss Granger.”

“I hate you, Ginny Potter.” Hermone’s retort was drowned out by the laughter of her two good friends.

_Don't forget your portkey. Sun and sand and mischief await. - L_

Hermione startled the small owl that was waiting on her. She knew better than to meet with Ron about anything, but she had done it anyway. He wanted to talk about why they broke up, she wanted to leave the past in the past and move on. She was going to have to drink something stronger than tea to get over this fight.

Hermione grabbed the note from the owl and watched it fly away. “What is is now Luna? I will get the bleeding portkey when I am darn well ready. I still have to pack and not kill a wizard.”

Hermione slammed the door of her flat and walked into her kitchen. “Where is that bottle? There it is.”

Hermione pulled a bottle of red wine from the back of her refrigerator. “Now all I need is Odgens, frozen fruit, and peach mango juice.”

She gathered all her ingredients and then combined them in a larger pitcher. “I think I will pack before I get my portkey. I don’t have to be there until late tonight”

Hermione poured herself a glass and carried it back to her bedroom. “Accio case. Now to pick some things to wear for a week in the sun.”

Between sips of sangria and refills of her glass, Hermione packed her case, Bikinis and cover ups floated through the air in a flurry of color and magic. “I guess I should get that portkey. What was the name of that place? Merlin's beard, this sangria is strong. I’d better look up that place before I Floo for the portkey.”

Hermione sat on her bed and pulled up a search engine on her mobile. “Rooms over the water, I remember that much. There can’t be that many places.”

Twenty minutes and three glasses later, Hermione wrote a resort name on a slip of parchment. The images she found looked like what she remembered from the coffee shop. “So be it. If I don’t get the portkey ordered and on my way, Luna will send me a howler. This looks right and it is where I am headed.”

After placing a rush order on her portkey through the Floo network, Hermione close her case. “Ready or not, here I come.”

_On my way - H_

After sending her message to Ginny and Luna, Hermione set her case by the sofa and settled on it to wait for her potkey. She was feeling fuzzy from all the sangria she had enjoyed. “Maybe this is a good thing I am going on vacation. Getting away for everything and everybody. Maybe I will meet someone new.”

A rush of sound from the Floo was her cue that her portkey had arrived. With a bit of a wobble and a final sip of sangria, Hermione picked up her case and her portkey. “Sand and Sea here I come.”

_Where are you? I’m starting to think you stood us up. - G_

Loki expected several things out of this vacation. Time in the sun, quiet afternoons with no bothersome brothers and a parade of beautiful tropical women to watch and flirt with. He was not expecting a tipsy, bushy-haired harpy. Being bounced out of his nap on the hammock of his cabana and into the drink was not his idea of the perfect wet dream. “Bloody hell. Would you watch where you are going? What are you doing? Who the hell are you?”

“I’m so sorry. Portkeys don’t always make for the best landings.” Loki was caught by a pair of whiskey brown eyes as she stuttered and slumped down on the hammock where he had been sleeping.. “I don’t think I was supposed to land on you. Wait, you are not Luna or Ginny … Oh, no…Where am I ...”

Loki tried not to laugh as she continued to babble and cover her face. “Shall we start with introductions? I’m Loki Odinson of Asgard. God of Mischief, recent victum of an attempted drowning, and this is my cabana in Aruba.”

Loki braced himself on the edge of the hammock and watched her blush. “ I am so sorry. Hermione Granger.,Deputy with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and more than a little tipsy. I'm from London basically. I was supposed to meet some friends at a resort somewhere but I had a little too much sangria while I was packing and I think I may have gotten the locations mixed up…”

“Settle down.” Loki used a single finger to tip her chin up so she would meet his gaze. “No one has been harmed and I am sure we can figure out where your friends are. Exactly how much sangria did you have?”

“I’m not sure. I had a fight with my former boyfriend right before I went to my flat to pack, so I might have been a little heavy handed when I made it. Professor McGonagal always said never to mix magic and spirits. Did you say Aruba… No, sweet Merlin …”

“Miss Granger,” Loki’s green eyes twinkled with mischief as he watched her continue to mutter. “I am not exactly sure how you got here, but I do know the dangers of combining magic with lowered inhibitions. If you are not supposed to be in Aruba, where are you supposed to be?”

“Bora Bora.” Hermione’s whisper tugged at his heart. “I remember the name of the place I was supposed to go now. Le Meridien … Ginny and Luna aren't here and I have crashed into a complete stranger and knocked him into the ocean. I am so sorry. I need to sleep and then I need to find a way to get to where I am supposed to be.”

Loki used the side of the hammock to pull himself up. Sitting beside her, Loki wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulder. “Not to worry, love. We can sort this all out after you have gotten comfortable and relaxed. A beautiful woman such as yourself should not be creasing her brow with such a frown.”

“I don’t want to be a bother. I just need a few minutes to find my spelled paper and contact the Portkey office. Then, I will be out of your hair.” Loki watched Hermione reach into the beaded bag that she was holding and begin to pull out items. “That’s not the right paper. Where is my self inking quill? I know there is spelled paper in her. There is no way I am asking the front desk for the nearest Floo.”

  
Hermione stopped digging in her bag and muttering when Loki kissed her. Warm, salty lips pressed against hers, his tongue sweeping along the seam of her lips, asking for entry. “I said, we would take care of everything after we got you comfortable and relaxed.” Loki chuckled and nipped her bottom lip. “This seemed to be the fastest way to get you to stop talking.”

Loki watched her blush deepened. “I have never done that before, I mean kissed in the first five minutes of knowing someone. I am not that kind of witch …”

Loki nipped her bottom lip again. “You are a beautiful witch and I am a mischievous god. For some reason, I want to get to know you and see just how good a witch you can be. Now, less talking, more kissing. Your kisses taste delicious and I want more.”

Hermione forgot what she was going to say as Loki’s lips settled over hers. What could a few kisses hurt? She was on vacation after all.

_Sorry. Never portkey after sangria. In Aruba. Met a guy. I have sand, sun, sea and company. I’ll tell you all about it on Monday over coffee. - H_

**Author's Note:**

> [Fireball Sangria:](https://www.gogogogourmet.com/friday-at-five-fireball-sangria/?fbclid=IwAR32_u6alUnLuLQ2-lBbXaOP4iFIczTh2LuiBnn30Lwq1OTgZz9sWj7MRnk)  
> 1 cup orange peach mango juice (Dole makes this)  
> 1 cup Fireball whiskey  
> 1 bottle dry red wine (or sangria wine)  
> DIRECTIONS  
> Combine the juice, whiskey and wine in a large pitcher. Add the frozen fruit and allow to chill for 10 minutes.


End file.
